<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exposed by Erinchristmaselvis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445193">Exposed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinchristmaselvis/pseuds/Erinchristmaselvis'>Erinchristmaselvis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Just a little fun, Mention of smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinchristmaselvis/pseuds/Erinchristmaselvis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee really should have charged that phone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick and Ellie had been dating for 2 months now and it’s been going great, way better they both expected. They were switching between their places and mostly spending their nights together. The sex was great but that was never really in question anyways with both of them being totally mad about each other.</p><p>One reason why everything had been going so easy and great was that they kept their relationship a secret so far. Ellie and Nick wanted to keep away any kind of pressure as long as possible. They didn’t change their behavior at work. That was until last week. A sudden desire had overcome the both of them and they had to release that pressure in the storage room. Having sex at work wasn't planned initially but  the thought of getting caught was arousing them even more.</p><p>The team was in the bullpen working on the case of a missing marine. McGee went through his phone records on the big screen in the middle of the bullpen.“Boss there is a cell phone number that has been calling him several times last week. I traced it down to a women named Sarah James but I couldn’t find any relation to our missing marine yet.“</p><p>„Okay McGee take Bishop with you and pay her a visit.“ Ellie grabbed her jacket that was hanging over the mid-high partition next to her desk. A quick look over her shoulder to Nick who was taking care of some paperwork and she was on her way to the elevator McGee right behind her. Nick looked up for a second and turned his eyes back on the papers in front of him. He didn’t want to raise any suspicions although it was just Gibbs who was left with him and he didn’t pay attention to anything besides the case.</p><p>Ellie and McGee questioned the women at her house and it turned out to be a dead end. She was just a friend who got worried.</p><p>Frustrated by the time they’ve lost Ellie and McGee went back to the car and Ellie jumped onto the drivers seat and started the car.</p><p>„I’m gonna call Torres and tell him he needs to check those records again.“ He looked at his phone and sighed. „Damn it, my battery died.I forgot to plug in that damn thing last night.“</p><p>„Here take mine.“ Ellie fumbled in her back pocket and pulled out her cell. McGee took it and dialed Nick’s number. After he listened to the dialing tone for about a minute he was connected with Nick‘s voicemail. „Mhh that’s odd he isn’t answering.“</p><p>„Ugh just try again he must have put it on mute last night when we were…out at the pub for a after work beer.“ Ellie almost blew it. Of course they weren’t at the pub last night, they were at her place and they did things they would have been arrested for if they had been doing them in a pub. Thinking about last night sent a shiver of thrill through her body. <em>Pull yourself together, Bishop!</em> She thought as her mind started to trail off.</p><p>McGee dialed again. Nick picked up after seconds.</p><p>„Babe, don’t be so needy. You want me to block that storage room so we can blow off some steam when you come back?“ Nick spoke with a lecherous tone in his voice.</p><p>McGee’s mouth dropped open and his face was left with no emotion on it.</p><p>„El, you there? or has the need for big Nick made you lose your words?“</p><p>McGee felt the need to throw himself out of the speeding car. Why did these things always happen to him? He took a deep breathe and cleared his throat.</p><p>„Hey Nick, it’s McGee.“</p><p>„AY DIOS MIO!“ Nick screamed.“McGee, I’m sorry.I-I wanted to prank Bishop. You know how uncomfortable she gets.“ Nick let out a desperate laugh.</p><p>„The only one who is uncomfortable right now is me man. Never do that again.“</p><p>„Of course, just a stupid joke. Never gonna tell a joke again in my life.“ Nick’s voice was still vibrating in distress.</p><p>„Good. We are on our way back. The women didn’t know anything. Check the records again.“</p><p>„Yeah I’m on it, bye, Nick hung up.</p><p>Ellie looked over to McGee who was staring at the phone.“Tim, is everything alright? You look unwell.“ McGee handed the phone back to her.</p><p>„I think I need to start therapy now,“ McGee said monotonously not pulling his gaze away from the road in front of them.</p><p>„Okay?!“ Ellie was still confused and turned her eyes back on the street.</p><p>„Nick is waiting for you in the storage room when we come back.“</p><p>Ellie’s face froze, her eyes widened. <em>Oh no, this idiot didn’t really do that, right?</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>